This invention relates to a tree transporter of the type comprising a number of buckets mounted pivotally on a framework with each bucket shaped to receive the root section of the tree. The framework is mounted on ground wheels for transportation.
Tree transporters of this type are known and examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,773, 3,778,098 and 3,032,368.
The buckets are generally conical with an open mouth at right angles to the cone for receiving the root section of the tree with the tree trunk extending along the axis out of the base of the cone. It is known and effectively essential that in the transport position the trees, that is the axis of the bucket, lie along the transporter frame longitudinally so that the trees do not project outwardly from the sides of the framework nor vertically upwardly. Thus the height and lateral extent of the trees during the transportation is reduced to the minimum to allow the transportation of the largest possible trees.
In the transport position it is not possible to load the trees into the buckets and therefore in the transporters of this type the bucket is generally pivotal about a horizontal axis so the bucket axis can be turned from the rearwardly directed angle to a vertically upward angle so the open mouth is horizontal to receive the tree root section from a lifting device. This position is however unsatisfactory for the loading of the tree into the bucket and therefore additional movement of the bucket has been necessary generally by removing the bucket from the framework. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,098 the bucket together with its pivot coupling is slidable along a ramp formed on the framework so that each bucket in turn is loaded from one end of the framework and moved toward the other end for transportation. This arrangement is unsatisfactory in that the buckets themselves must be manipulated by hand or by lifting mechanism and when the tree is in position in the bucket the whole is of a considerable weight and unwieldy bulk. Furthermore the trees can only be unloaded from the ramp type framework in turn and therefore if a tree at the top of the ramp is required it is necessary to unload all the lower trees before that one can be removed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,773 the problem is overcome by having the buckets removable from a support collar so the bucket can be lifted away from the collar and loaded and then returned to the collar for transportation.
It is one object of the invention therefore to provide a tree transporter of this type in which the buckets can be pivoted from a position in which the bucket is accessible for loading to a transport position in which the tree lies longitudinally of the framework.
According to a first aspect of the invention therefore, there is provided an apparatus for transporting trees comprising a framework having two spaced parallel sides, ground wheel on which the framework can be supported for transport, a plurality of buckets each having a planar open mouth, a peripheral wall and an axis at right angles to the plane of the mouth and each being shaped to receive the root section of a tree, and means mounting each bucket on the framework for pivotal movement about a pivot axis, the mounting means being arranged such that the pivot axis is inclined to the plane of the mouth and therefore passes through the peripheral wall of the bucket at two points one of which is spaced from the mouth by a greater distance than the other, such that the pivot axis is inclined to the horizontal whereby the end adjacent said one point is higher than the other end and such that the axis is inclined relative to the side whereby the bucket can be pivoted from a loading position wherein the bucket axis faces upwardly and outwardly from a side of the framework to a transport position in which the bucket axis faces upwardly and along the framework.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for transporting trees comprising a framework having a first longitudinal beam, a second longitudinal beam, means mounting the beams in parallel spaced relation with the second on a level higher than the first and a plurality of transverse beams spaced along the length of the first and second beams so as to form a plurality of rectangular framed cells, ground wheels on which the framework can be supported for transport, a plurality of buckets each having a planar open mouth and a peripheral wall arranged to provide an axis of the bucket which lies at right angles to the plane of the mouth and shaped to receive the root section of a tree, mounting means at opposed positions on the outer surface of the peripheral wall of each bucket for mounting the bucket on the framework and mounting receiving means on the framework for receiving the mounting means of the respective bucket, the mounting receiving means having a first portion on the first beam and a second portion on the second beam at the diagonally opposite position on the cell, the mounting means being arranged on the bucket such that the bucket is pivotal relative to the mounting receiving means about a pivot axis so that the pivot axis is inclined to the plane of the mouth and passes through the peripheral of the bucket at two points one of which is spaced from the mouth by a greater distance than the other, so that the axis is inclined to the horizontal whereby the end adjacent the second beam is higher than the other end and such that the axis is inclined relative to the first beam whereby the bucket can be pivoted from a loading position wherein the bucket axis faces outwardly from the first beam for receiving the tree root section to a transport position in which the bucket axis lies in a plane substantially parallel to the first and second beams.
It is one advantage of the invention, therefore, that the buckets while remaining fixed on the transporter framework can be pivoted from a first position in which the bucket axis is at right angles to the side of the framework and inclined upwardly relative to the side at an angle of the order of 45.degree. to allow ready access to the bucket from a loading mechanism at the side of the framework. In this position therefore the loading mechanism can deposit the tree roots into the bucket with the trunk of the tree pointing directly out of the bucket.
The bucket can then be pivoted either manually or by a hydraulic or lever mechanism about the pivot axis to immediately and simply achieve the required transport position where the axis of the bucket that is the direction of the tree trunk lies in a vertical plane generally along the transporter with the tree inclined slightly upwardly so as to pass over a tree in a next adjacent bucket.
This movement can be achieved simply by a pivoting movement without any lifting of the bucket. Furthermore the bucket can be pivoted back to the loading position again simply without any lifting movement so that any one of the trees on the transporter can be unloaded by pivotal movement of that bucket while the other buckets remain in the transport position.
In accordance with a preferable arrangement, the framework includes two parallel sides and a central beam parallel to the sides and raised relative thereto. The central beam therefore provides a direct support for the mounting means in the form of a stub shaft whereby the required inclination of the axis is achieved merely by resting the stub shafts on the beams providing the framework. In addition this arrangement provides two rows of tree supporting buckets each row arranged so that its loading position is adjacent the respective side. In this way the tree transporter can be loaded from two sides to provide two rows of the trees.
A latching mechanism can be provided to ensure that the bucket is maintained in the transport position despite any vibrational movement. Furthermore the bucket can rest against the beams forming the framework in both the loading and transport positions and can be balanced so that it is bi-stable, that is it falls overcentre to one or other of the positions as required.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: